


Piercing Glances

by accol



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock (TV), Suits (TV), True Blood, Vampire Diaries (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Banter, F/F, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True Blood crossover drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: TrueBlood x The Vampire Diaries || Jason Stackhouse/Damon Salvatore || Damon just loves how Jason struggles against him when he forces him back against a wall to taste that sweet blood before fucking Jason when he finally begs for it._

“Screw you, buddy,” Jason challenged, pushing against Damon hard; a powerful little package.  “I ain’t lettin’ no fanger on me.”

Damon pushed back harder, slamming Jason against the wall and reveling in the feeling of Jason’s muscles flexing under his tanned skin as he struggled, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he worked himself up into a frenzy under Damon’s palms.  

“Go ahead,” Damon purred.  “Fight.  I like when you pretend you don’t love this, when you act like you don’t want to give yourself over to me.”

Jason threw an elbow, aiming to draw blood, but Damon caught his wrist, pulling it high between Jason’s shoulders and forcing his cheek against the wall harder still.  

“Fuck you and your whole act.  Just fuck me, y’ gigantic housecat,” Jason taunted, and Damon showed no shred of mercy as he used Jason’s body until they were both wholly satisfied. **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: BtVS/True Blood, Faith/Pam, dirty talk_

Power rolled off the brunette at the bar, and Pam was drawn like a moth to a flame; the analogy became even more apt when Pam realized who the woman was… and what she was capable of. 

Faith threw back a whiskey shot with a hiss through her teeth, and then she said, “Don’t worry, baby, I’m taking the night off.” She looked down Pam’s body, pausing at all of the correct places, and then she sucked her full lower lip between her teeth.

“Lucky me,” Pam drawled. “Care to let me eat your pussy, then?” She was in Faith’s space in less than a blink, running a red-tipped finger down the side of Faith’s neck.

Faith pushed Pam back with hands strong on her hips and walked her backwards to Eric’s office. “I love how direct you are, because, yeah, I want you to make me scream, and then I want you to ride my dick.” Faith ran Pam’s hand down across her crotch where she was packing a cock, and Pam purred with anticipation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: TrueBloodxBuffytVS ErikxSpike. They need to find out who's better._

Eric raised a single eyebrow at Spike’s posturing; Spike sneered at Eric, who was draped over the sofa and looking increasingly smug, “Fuck off.” 

Eric’s eyebrow went higher for a long moment, and then he was up, hand around Spike’s throat, saying, “Are you  _challenging_ me, William?” 

Ignoring Eric’s looming presence, Spike held up his first, black-tipped finger.  “I hate that name, and you _know_ that, so don’t be a dick.”  He held up another finger, forming his hand into a rude gesture in Eric’s face.  “And bloody right that’s a challenge.  Just because you’re some sort of huge, broody Viking, doesn’t mean you’re the sex god everyone makes you out to be.”

Eric rolled his eyes, smirked, and squeezed Spike’s cock through his jeans.  “I love proving people wrong,” he purred, and then it was Spike’s eyes that were rolling back.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: TBxXMFC, EricxErik. “A vampire and mutant walk into a bar.”_

Erik’s skin prickled with interest when Eric sat down across from him, his piercing eyes raking over Erik’s body as he leaned back in his chair.  Erik supposed vampires were not that dissimilar from mutants, abilities that vastly exceeded those of the humans that skittered around them, perhaps a greater purpose too; the corner of his mouth curved into a smile as he felt with his mind for his necklace, withdrawing it from beneath his shirt and watching Eric’s own smile broaden when the silver caught the low light.  
  
“Does that make us evenly matched?”  Eric leaned across the table and laid a fingertip to Erik’s chain, his brow furrowing with momentary pain before he lifted his finger to his lips and licked at the small wound in a way that drew Erik’s eye.    
  
Erik didn’t respond; instead he stood, draping his coat over his arm, and walked out into the night air, turning into the alley.  Eric was there in a blink, holding Erik hard against the damp wall and shoving his knee between Erik’s thighs; but Erik silently summoned a knife, guiding it up to Eric’s throat.  
  
“Now I think we are evenly matched,” Erik purred, taking two handfuls of Eric’s ass and grinding them together.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: TBxSherlock. BillxSherlock. Sherlock is too smart to be glamoured, but his curiosity makes him go anyway._

It was utter nonsense, this vampire glamour business; a simple matter of small minds falling prey to the power of suggestion. Mr. Compton’s horrid, feigned English accent and ludicrously lowered growl of a voice clued Sherlock into his needless attempt at persuasion. He needn’t have bothered since Sherlock was already fascinated by the idea of vampires, not limited to their incredible speed and renown in sexual intercourse, and Mr. Compton — _“Bill, I insist”_ — _Bill_ was an attractive specimen; Sherlock went willingly to Bill’s bed and disrobed. When Bill “suggested” that Sherlock warm him up with some fellatio, he went along, noting that erections were indeed possible in vampires (a matter that was perplexing indeed, considering the necessary combination of blood flow and hormones).

Perhaps by the end of the evening Sherlock’s analysis of vampire intercourse had receded to the back of his mind, since the rate at which Bill could snap his hips was causing preejaculate to leak from the tip of Sherlock’s penis in a strongly pleasurable manner.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: TBxSuits. HarveyxSookie, he wasn’t a vampire but as a lawyer she still thought he was a bloodsucker._

“Please have a seat, Mr. Specter. Sweet tea?” Sookie had done her research, and Harvey Specter was going to help her get the deed for her house back; heck if she was going to let her Gran’s house belong to someone outside the family, especially not someone who stole it from under her nose while she was in Fae.

“No, thank you, Miss Stackhouse, and please call me Harvey. Mr. Specter is my father,” Harvey responded, his white teeth flashing in the shark’s grin she expected from a lawyer, though his suit look like it cost more than God’s piggybank (and it fit nice around his butt!) and he did have really lovely eyes; they were practically as hypnotizing as a vampire’s… but she was stayin’ far away from supes now and she was damn well not gonna be a renter in her own house! Harvey’s hand was sure and warm on her lower back as he guided her to the couch; they spent hours knee-to-knee putting together Sookie’s case until it was impossible to lose (she hoped).

Sookie tried not to hear anyone’s thoughts, but Harvey was a broadcaster and she couldn’t help but be a little flattered by Harvey’s frequent thoughts about how whip-smart she was — it didn’t hurt that he was imagining a whole lot of romancin’ with candlelight and fancy food out in the gazebo.

He leaned over, eyes warm and crinkling in that way that would melt any girl, and kissed her softly. Harvey smiled that shark’s grin when it was Sookie that climbed on, rucked up her sundress, and rode him in her living room.


End file.
